1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates generally to a detector for sensing the formation of ice. Specifically it is an ice detector wherein the portion on which the ice forms is conformal with the surface in which it is disposed.
2. Description of the Prior Art
Ice detectors have been widely used on air vehicles, comprising aircraft, missiles, ground supported antennae and other devices in an air stream. Heretofore, they have generally comprised intrusive probes, that is probes which project into the air stream. Such probes generally cause undesirable magnitudes of aerodynamic drag and radar cross-section or reflectivity.
Accordingly, an advantage of the present invention is to facilitate detection of ice formation with a device that is conformal with the surface in which it is disposed such that reduction in aerodynamic drag and radar reflectivity is realized.